Remembrance
by meteordehyde
Summary: Imagine when characters from a live action tv series turn into anime characters except for Yankumi, of course . Go figure if you’re curious.
1. Chapter 1

Remembrance

{a La Corda and Gokusen 2 crossover}

Disclaimer. I don't own LCDO and Gokusen, they belong to the rightful owners.

Note: I used the characters in the Gokusen 2 series {the Kurogin Gakkou Student Tsuchiya Hikaru especially}

Summary: Imagine when characters from a live action tv series turn into anime characters {except for Yankumi, of course}. Go figure if you're curious.

Prologue: Graduation Day

_Y: He first caught my attention by being Class 3-D's mood-maker. I used to thing that he was the class leader, but he was not. What made our paths clash was when I told him that hitting teachers is a sign of weakness. To this, he wanted to have a duel with me in class. Later, he even threatened that he'll respect me if I wore a mini-skirt. _

_But then, he changed gradually. From being a delinquent, he then showed his good side. My co-teachers never believed in him, but I did. I even witnessed once when he was at the shrine with his friends sharing an order of takoyaki. He managed to say his thanks properly. Indeed, he was a good student for me. He will always be one of my precious students._

_And now that he's graduating, I wonder what path he'll take. I guided them to make them what they wanted to be, as long as they continue fulfilling their dreams and mine: their dreams of a successful life ahead, and my dream to see them successful, no matter where life may take them. I wanted them to be useful citizens. When I saw him hold his diploma, I was so proud. I had managed to not let him get expelled for a crime he didn't commit. _

_And I wonder too, if he'll still remember me after this. But if ever they should forget me, I will always remember them, especially him. I wanted him to remember me too for the many times we shared and for all we did for each other._

***

_T: I was caught of guard when I first saw her come inside the classroom. I mean, it's so lame having a female teacher around. My friends and I won't be able to pull our pranks to her. It'd be nice to have a male teacher, one who could fight with us. School is boring, and the teachers suck._

_However, she was different. She said that fighting a female teacher is a sign of weakness. Of course, I wouldn't fight a female teacher, but she just gets into my nerves. So I urged her to fight with me. But she would not. She wouldn't even fight with me. But she has that air of authority that I wanted to clash with. I always hate teachers, and she's no different from the others. Later, she saw us harassing a citizen who I "borrowed" money from. She held my hand like a police holds a criminal's hand. What grasp! It was so painful she almost twisted my arm. "You're going to pay the interest, aren't you? How about an IOU note? Don't forget that". So much for borrowing money from a victim. _

_But then, I saw that she was different. She even went as far as to rescue Odagiri from gambling lords by paying what he owed them. She even pleaded for me so that I won't get expelled when I was trying to cover a junior high school girl I caught shoplifting. She was always there to fight for us. When we were battered, she faces the enemies alone, putting them all down with her martial arts skills. She even gave us hope for graduation. She didn't want one of us to be left behind. Due to some circumstances, we were then threatened to be expelled. But she pleaded again, saying that we must graduate, but that she would resign as teacher. She was so selfless, ever unmindful of her own security, just to protect us._

_She wasn't that dazzling teacher guys would drool over; she was so far from being one. However, by some miracle, I suddenly caught myself falling in love with her. Her strong personality hides her true beauty, but then again, I was entranced. Her make up was light, and always wore jerseys. Her hair is in two jinkies. And she wore those dorky eyeglasses. She was Megane-chan, Ms. Eyeglasses. But her smile always brightens my day. Our weary, boring mornings would feel bright by her battle cry FIGHT-O, OH_!_ And her enthusiasm fuels our broken spirits. Her wit and intelligence inspires us. But her naiveté about love makes her a butt of jokes, especially during Valentines Day. She always let that day pass her by, without even noticing how important it is for us guys to receive a chocolate, so that come White Day, she'd get something from us. _

_And now that I've graduated, I still want to think of her as my inspiration. It would seem like a school-boy crush-kind of story. But then, she's way too old for me…I think it wouldn't be right. I'm 18, she's 23. I haven't told her how I felt. But my heart fluttered when she gave me a watch as a graduation gift. She told me to keep it well, as a remembrance. She told me to manage my time well because time is precious. And time is essential. It indeed is. And I need to tell her now before I regret it or before I go somewhere else. I feared that our paths will no longer cross. But then, till we meet, if it really will be us. _

_***_

_R: I thought I might be seeing things, but I saw her about to fall in a flight of stairs. I instantly caught her, thanks to some help from the Divine Being. If not, I'd blame myself. _

_Why haven't I noticed her before? We were on the same grade level; our tie colors are the same. We even had the same department. But fate willed that we meet. I was so glad I met her. She was not the popular girl in school. As I've said, I never noticed her last year. But when we met, things changed. Suddenly, if found myself going out with her from time to time. When I knew that she plays the violin, I was happy for her. I tried hiding my skill in playing the piano, but she found out. But then, I couldn't go on hiding forever. Everybody knew that I was a soccer player. I even played basketball. But during the first selection of the concours, she suddenly didn't have her accompanist with her. She was double-crossed for a reason I didn't want to know. But then, the judges threatened to let her be disqualified since she had no accompanist. Since I've heard the piece she was playing, I decided to come to the rescue. I climbed on stage and played the piano so that she'll not get disqualified. She practiced all this time, and it would be unfair if she can't play._

_People think I'm her knight in shining armor. They think that we're "it". I don't know who fed them that idea, but then there are times that we really meet. Coincidence or fate? We do things together too. And I suddenly found myself liking her. Like? Or love? I don't know. I had a previous relationship that didn't last long; she was my first girlfriend. But I never had any more flings with any other girls, even though I know that I had a throng of silent admirers. But she just caught my heart. For some reasons I have no idea, I wanted to see her everyday. And then I even became a contestant of the concours. Of course, she had admirers there too, four to be exact. But I'm luckier. I'm closer to her because we came from the same department. However, I heard that Violin Romance Story. I suddenly felt jealous toward the other guy playing the violin too. Could it be him? Will he take my damsel away from me? I don't believe in such stories. But I still feared. I don't know what she's thinking. I don't know if she feels anything at all either. But I hope that in the end, it'll be me. I'm just hoping, not that I'm really forcing myself to her. But then, my heart beats for her. I think I'm falling in love with her._

_***_

_H: If it weren't for him, I'd be wearing a brace, or I'd be in crutches now, had I fall in that long flight of stairs. I'm so forever thankful for him for saving my life. I know that I can depend on him like I once depended on the magic of my magic violin, but then, I know that he won't be there for me always to guide me. I'm no longer a kid, I know that. But I have a guardian who seems to be watching over me. When it's not Tsukimori {he saved me a couple of times against bad guys and from that broken vase}, he would be my savior. My friends once had that strange look on their faces after he taught me that math problem and his face was so close to mine I feel like we were about to kiss, when in fact, it didn't happen at all. Of course, I knew that math problem, I was just spacing out. I was bothered over something. Yunoki-senpai, perhaps?_

_When I knew that he can play the piano, I was so happy for him. I wanted to hear him play. And for the first time, I had managed to let him play a piece when I was in the practice room and he was resting after playing soccer. The room I was in had an upright in it. _

_He was always willing to do things for me. I even feel guilty because he's done so much and I had nothing to repay him. But the only thing that mattered, he said, was that I brought him back to playing the piano. What struck me was that when my accompanist didn't show up {I was double-crossed}, I had no choice but to play. But the judge ordered me to stop since I can't change the rules on my own. When I was so down, that was when he stood up and came up on stage. He wanted to rescue me from that embarrassing situation. He accompanied me on piano so that I'll not get disqualified. Oh, it was so sweet of him to do me that favor. _

_He's a great person, but I didn't realize that he was that famous. I never had heard of him in my first year in school. Suddenly, after I met him, I was already the envy of every girl in school. It was not my fault I met him. In fact, I couldn't blame Lili. I couldn't blame by teacher too for letting me bring those heavy classroom materials to the Music Department. It was, rather, a twist of fate that we met. The other participants I met them all because of Lili, and I'll be grateful for that._

_However, even when we're in the same department, we weren't classmates. I suddenly had wanted to change my room just to be with him. They say that absence make the heart grow fonder. But it gets too boring if I did ask for a room change. I get the feeling of excitement every time we meet in campus, most especially in our department. Sigh…if only he knew of my schoolgirl crush on him. Is it really just a schoolgirl crush? Or is it something else? How do you explain this? I feel hurt when he's with his girl classmates. And why do I ache every time I can't see him? Please, someone tell me… _

FLASHBACKS

Chapter 1: Dismissal Time

"OK, class dismissed!" Yankumi announced. The students yelled in delight as they got their backpacks and headed towards the door like kindergarten pupils. It was always good to cap the day with Math classes, especially with Yankumi being the teacher.

Yamaguchi Kumiko, fondly called Yankumi by her students, got her books and went out of the room. She headed towards the faculty room when some students stopped her on her tracks.

"Ei, Yankumi, have a good day afterwards!" piped in the smallest boy in the pack, Takeda Keita.

"Arigatoo, Takeda. You take care too. Oi, and don't go to the pachinko store afterwards, you still have to study for your tests tomorrow, especially in English. Shiratori-sensei is already complaining that--"

"—bah! You don't have to keep on reminding us, Yankumi, we know it already," Odagiri Ryu, a bishie with reddish locks, piped in.

"Oi! Odagiri managed to say a sentence!" exclaimed Hyuga Kousuke, one of his noisy friends.

The others managed to just smile. Then they all bid their teacher goodbye.

***

When she was in the faculty room, Head Teacher Sawatari-sensei eyed Yankumi suspiciously. The monkey-looking teacher noticed Megane-chan to be in a happy mood. So he approached her with that airy mien of his.

"What's with that smile, Yamaguchi-sensei? Did you do anything to Class 3-D to make you this happy? Did you plan of doing something unnecessary?"

"_Iie_, of course not, Head Teacher. I'm just happy because I have done, with all my sweat and love, to teach my precious students the Pythagorean Theorem this very day. And they participated well."

And standing up, Yankumi raised her hands on the air, forming a fist, like one demonstrating in a rally.

"And I, Yamaguchi Kumiko, shall do my very best, with you all teachers here, to teach the students what is right and just, so that they can all graduate with flying colors and face the colorful future heads held high!"

Another teacher, Baba-sensei, joined her in her charade, but Yankumi just looked at him with her eyebrows knit. Shiratori-sensei just sighed and continued brushing her long wavy hair, rolling her eyeballs at Baba-sensei's obvious but blunt acts to get really close to Yankumi.

***

"Oi, Yankumi, still not going home yet?"

A familiar voice cut off her thoughts. She turned towards the voice and smiled at the person.

"Tsuchiya! Where are the others? Yabuki, Odagiri, Hayato and Takeda? Did they all go to the arcade again?"

The tall guy shook his head. "They all head off to The Hide Out. I decided to just go home and head to the takoyaki store because my Onee-chan wanted some…and I was hoping I can also find you there, Yankumi…"

Yankumi blushed. She then faced her imaginary camera and giggled. She didn't know if Tsuchiya liked her or he was just bluffing. But it's just the same. At least, after that incident with Miyazaki-san, Yankumi could prove her joke worth coming true. Then her unrequited love would be exchanged with love after all.

"_Don't tell me you're in love with her_!" _kidded some of Tsuchiya's classmates_

"_No, I'm not_!_ She's just a kid. I prefer older women." Tsuchiya remarked with a smirk at Hyuga. _

"_Older women? You mean me?" Yankumi smiled, the quiver reaching both ears. _

_The other students backed from their places, their jaws dropped from that shameless remark._

"_Oh, don't look at me that way_!"

A hand waved over her face. "Yankumi, daijobou? I was hoping to find you at the takoyaki shop because I wanted to ask you to teach me more about our assignment. I can't seem to understand your lesson this afternoon… and it's nothing to do with anything." Tsuchiya sternly answered.

Yankumi slapped her forehead with her usual carelessness. Then she smiled and told her student to go with her to the takoyaki shop.

Meanwhile, one of the store tenders, Minoru, turned a takoyaki from its place, and then ate it while still hot. Their delicacy has never tasted this good lately. Aniki had managed to add something just to let the beautiful Ojou be impressed with his cooking skills. Minoru shook his head. He knew that Tetsu, his aniki, had always been in love with his Ojou. But then, she seems to be always in love with one guy after another, only to experience heart aches and unrequited loves. Moreover, she was also the fourth generation heir to the Oedo household, which is a secret underground group, a member of the Yakuza Gang. But Ojou didn't want to take over; she has her plans. It is because she had always wanted to become a teacher…

Speaking of the devil…

"Oi, Minoru, Tetsu, konnichiwa!"

"Ojou!" the two men greeted her. Then they were caught by their own carelessness. Tetsu spank Minoru's head. Yankumi gave them a nonverbal tick, threatening them that she'll kill them afterwards. But then, Tsuchiya piped in.

"I already knew your secret, remember, Yankumi? Don't worry, we won't expose you …there's not even one _okami_ around here," Tsuchiya added, smiling down at Yankumi and patting her head. Okami is a street word for police, a slang meaning _bobby _or_ bob_ in English.

"A…arigatoo gozaimsu, Tsuchiya. I know I can really trust you. You're really my precious student. I'll give you free takoyaki today, you don't have to pay for it. I'll pay it myself," Yankumi profusely thanked him, letting him be seated in the bench and asking Minoru to pack two boxes for her student, handing him some paper bills. Tsuchiya smirked. What a bribe! He knew that his teacher hates corruption, but it seems like when it concerns her identity, she has to use her Yakuza skills to turn things around.

***

"Kaho-chan, heading home now, eh?" Hihara said as he appeared from nowhere. His kouhai smiled innocently and shook her head. The afternoon breeze swayed her crimson hear and cooling off the sweat from her dainty face.

"Iie. I still have to wait for Tsuchiura-kun. He told me there's a takoyaki shop near the shrine, and he wanted to take me there. He also has something to give me, I don't know. But he said he also has something to say to me. Could it be that important? Do you know what it could be, Hihara-senpai?"

Hihara gave a fake chuckle. Of course not, he wouldn't want to know. He wouldn't want to be his rival's confidant either, especially if the matters concern Hino, the concours' male participants' goddess. Whenever Hino's around, the guys' rhythms become out of sync. She just never fails to delight them all in her own naïveté. Only Shimizu-kun, Hino's kouhai, sees her as the reason for his discovery of the lyric sheet in his heart. With regards to matters of love, he didn't care. All he cared for was dozing off, eating, playing the cello, and then dozing off again.

"Ne? Nandesu ka, Senpai? Did I say something wrong?" Hino asked innocently. If only there is an imaginary hand that would whack Hino's head for her sheer naïveté and stupidity. How could she have not notice that every guy liked her? Hihara-senpai was the most vocal about it. Yunoki-senpai was way too flirty and manipulative, showing only to her his bipolar attitude. Kaji-kun too was way too over-expressive. Tsukimori-kun, though he never showed it to anybody, was becoming kinder to Hino. Did he suddenly fall for her? And then, Tsuchiura-kun, her guy friend from Class 2-5, her ubiquitous guardian angel. Or stalker? But he was always there for her when she needed someone, so he couldn't be a stalker.

Their conversation was cut off when Tsuchiura arrived. The sleeve of his uniform was folded as he pressed something from his arm. Hino, upon seeing him, rushed to his side.

"Are you hurt, Tsuchiura-kun? What's with that cotton on your arm?" Oi, since when did Hino become so concerned for Tsuchiura? Does she also harbor feelings for him too?

"_Iie_. I'm fine. It's just that there was a free bloodletting activity at the school clinic, and I volunteered. It is, after all, healthy for me and I get to help other people too. It feels good to know that the blood I give goes to someone who needs it," he smirked.

"Oh, that one sponsored by the hospital? Yeah, I planned to donate too, but I just had my teeth extracted, and the phlebotomist said I'd be deferred for a year. Too bad. I have such big, succulent veins," sighed Hihara

_Bloodletting 101_

_For those not familiar with this procedure, its other term means blood donation._

_A phlebotomist is a person who extracts blood samples. _

_Venipuncture means the act of getting blood. _

_If a person has had a tooth extraction, he is temporarily deferred for a year, since it is also considered an operation, though a minor one._

_For a person to donate blood, one consideration is the enormity of the donor's veins. The median cubital vein, that big vein in the center of the arm fold when you flex your arm, usually is the vein of choice. To palpate {another word for feel or touch} that vein, a tourniquet is used. A tourniquet is that rubber band held fast on the arm, 2 - 3 cm above the arm folds, to constrict the blood vessels and make the veins easily seen. To see a vein, it is that greenish network one sees beneath our skins. To feel a vein, it feels bouncy when touched, especially if a tourniquet is used. _

_A donor can't be given permission to donate blood especially if he has smaller veins for the simple reason that the needle used is big. The rule of thumb is that the smaller the number {or gauge}, the bigger the needle bore. Hence, the gauge 18 needle has a bigger bore than a gauge 25 needle. The blood bag's needle is gauge 18. If it happens that the vein is small, and the needle is inserted, there is a tendency for the veins to collapse, if not in the beginning of the procedure, maybe halfway. A collapsed vein cannot give any more blood. If that happens there is an incorrect anticoagulant to blood ratio. The blood then is rendered useless. Generally, for 450ml blood, 63ml of anticoagulant is needed. An anticoagulant is that additive in the blood bag that prevents blood from clotting. It is so that clotted blood will not be transfused to the patient, as this is dangerous and painful. The donor may also experience in his arm some slight hematoma if the needle is forced through his vein. A hematoma is that violet-reddish discoloration resulting from the leaking of the blood into the interstitial tissues. It helps to put a warm or cold compress. Also, a hematoma would naturally disappear by itself like the bruises one experiences after a bump._

_The procedure is a sterile technique. The area is cleansed with 3 changes of iodine solution, alcohol and dry cotton. Of course, the cottons used had to be autoclaved, which is a manner of sterilization or a process of making something 100% germ-free. Then the blood donation takes place. The donor usually is handed with a tension ball for the blood to be pumped to the blood bag. The procedure usually takes 6-10 minutes. After the procedure, the donor is asked to rest or is given a light snack. He is not allowed to go out ASAP, lest he might collapse due to lack of blood, a term in medicine called syncope {pronounced as sin-co-pay, as in pay your bills}, or fainting._

_There are many considerations and procedures needed for one to donate blood, pre- and post blood donation, but the author simply can't write all down. It'll take up my space in the computer. For more information, just go to your nearest blood bank center and asked them. It is better that one asks his blood bank medical technologist because each blood bank center has its own protocols in deferring or accepting donors. The procedures the author stated here are some of the general procedures, but then again, it is better to ask. Better yet, if a reader plans to take up a carrier after high school, the course of clinical laboratory science is the course to take {medical technology in some areas}._

_An yeong hekeseyo_!

Hino let out a sigh. She thought that her friend was in trouble. She'd be worried if something bad happens to Tsuchiura. But then again, why is she feeling this way for her friend, if he really is just a friend? Then, she got hold of his hand nonchalantly, reminding him of his promise. The green-haired heartthrob chuckled as he was amused. Hino did remember. She is like a child who reminds his grandfather of that gift he promised for him for Christmas.

"Ne? We shall go then, shall we, Hino-chan?" Hino-chan? Oh, he's acting too familiar with her now, Hihara thought. But then Tsuchiura still used her surname. Unknown to him, Hino's name in Tsuchiura's phone book list is Kahoko. Mr. Pianist had managed to hide his feelings for her and had called her intimately only in the mobile phone. Tsk tsk….

"Hai!"

"Well, Hihara-senpai, would you like to join us too?" Tsuchiura asked in a friendly tone. He saw Hihara as a rival to Hino's heart, but he was not that dangerous compared to Tsukimori, the Iceberg. The noisy guy smiled and agreed. After all, they were going to a place where there is food. And Hihara loves to eat a lot. Not that he would mind spending so much for it though. He feels that food was made for him, and that an invisible thread connects him to every delicious food on Earth. Well, with that takoyaki stand near the shrine, he heard that it was good. He loves takoyaki, and that takoyaki stand would now be added to his list of fave food shops.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feud

Tsuchiya decided to buy one box for himself. He had had once, but he shared it with his friends. Now, he can have on box for himself. Besides, if he wanted more, Dear Yankumi can pay for him. Well, what a family business can do.

A familiar tone alarmed. Yankumi got the phone from her bag and opened it.

"Moshi moshi…Shiratori-sensei…hai…iie, I can't come, I have some things to do….eh? Koju-sensei?"

Upon hearing that name, her heart skipped a beat. He was that teacher from Momo High School who was Yankumi's and Shiratori's crush. The latter had called because she wanted to have a drink at a local bar, and she wanted Yankumi to come along. When Yankumi told her that she had errands to do, Shiratori sighed and decided to invite Koju-sensei instead. She always does this to make Yankumi so jealous. Koju-sensei is, after all, good looking, kind, and a perfect gentleman.

But then, she changed her mind. Tsuchiya was there, and he wanted her help. She just can't leave her dear student just to pursue her love. That was what she always promised her students: no matter what happens, she'll always be there to protect them.

"Eh, Yankumi, if you want to join Shiratori-sensei and Koju-sensei, you could go…I'll just ask help from my Onee-chan…"

"Of course not, Tsuchiya. You asked help from me first, so you're my priority. I'll never put you down, remember?" she said, wagging his main. Oh, she's always treating me like a child. _Kuso_! I'm no longer a kid, why can't she see that? Then suddenly, it hit Tsuchiya. Why was he reacting that way? Was it because he no longer wanted to be reminded of Ishikawa-sensei treating him like a kid too? Or is it because he wanted Yankumi to see him now as a grown-up? A man, for that matter? Of all that train of thought, why would he even let her see him to be that mature already? He's still in high school, and he'd be off to college next year.

"Oh! Takoyaki!" a voice squealed. The shop tenders, Yankumi and Tsuchiya looked at the direction of the voice. It was Hino, running, giddy like a child about to be bought goodies.

"Oi, Hino, don't be too excited," Tsuchiura called out. Tsuchiya looked at the tall green-haired guy following Hino. He also saw Hihara and something caught him just now. He stood up and went straight to both guys.

"Hihara and Tsuchiura, from Seiso Gakkou, right?"

"And you must be Tsuchiya from Kurogin Gakkou," answered Hihara. Both Seiso students exchanged electrifying looks with the Kurogin student. Yankumi saw impending danger. So she cleared her throat to make it clear to Tsuchiya not to pick on students from other schools, especially now that he's graduating.

"Remember your promise, Tsuchiya," she gave a stern warning, her voice suddenly deep and hoarse. This same voice she always use when she wanted to emphasize something alarming, or when she wanted to make clear to criminals to back off from her students.

"Gomen, Yankumi," Tsuchiya replied, returning to his seat.

"Hikaru?" Hino suddenly asked, approaching Tsuchiya. Both her companions wondered at this seemingly familiarity. Tsuchiya squint his eyes, examining this girl with red locks. Then he stood up and beamed a smile.

"Ah, Kahoko, it really is you! My, have you grown up already! It's been nine years…since last saw each other," answered Tsuchiya, he himself wondering why he had dragged on that last part of his sentence. Maybe he wasn't sure if it really was nine years ago since it had been a long time, literally. Hihara cleared his throat when he saw Tsuchiya hold Hino's dainty hands. But Tsuchiya didn't budge.

"You know him, Hino?" asked Tsuchiura, rather amazed and jealous. He thought that he had four rivals for Hino's love. And now, another guy with a Tsu- arrived in the seen {a pun, ehehe: Tsuchiura, Tsukimori, Tsuchiya}.

"Ah. He's my favorite cousin from my mother's side. Yeah, we haven't seen each other in such a long time, and I'm so happy to see him here…you know him, too, Tsuchiura-kun?" she asked, rather puzzled.

"Ah. We were schoolmates in Junior High…" was his only reply. Both he and Hihara knew about Tsuchiya's infamous delinquent attitude, but he didn't dare expose him in front of Hino. He simply can't betray her trust.

Meanwhile, Yankumi, who was observing them, stood up and acted as a go-between.

"Why don't we just enjoy each other's company, ne? This is a shrine we are in. And it will not be good to make a scene in front of these two magnificent gentlemen here, especially the food they're selling. Let's just act with respect, okay, you little rascals?" Yankumi blurted out.

"Rascals?" the students parroted her word. Yankumi caught herself, clasping her mouth. How could she be so careless again? She then told them to forget it and just buy takoyaki.

"You really did it again, Ojou," Minoru answered nonchalantly. To this, Yankumi's eyes glared and Tetsu spankes his head.

"Ojou?" asked the Seiso students, alarmed. To hear such a word spoken in public would mean they were around dangerous people. Ojou means _boss_.

"O—o…sumimasen, ojou, ah…elegant lady! Because this beautiful teacher here is always elegant with her actions and words!" Minouru tried to cover up his mistakes.

Elegant-with-her-actions-and-words my a**, Tsuchiya thought. Sure, Yankumi was elegant, but she's so careless with her background. He then bade Hino be seated beside him as Tsuchiya bought her some takoyaki and chatted with her afterwards. This gave Tsuchiura bouts of jealousy again. He was planning to buy Hino some of the treats, yet another guy did it for her. He gritted his teeth in anger. Fortunately, Yankumi checked on him.

"You like her, don't you, young man?" she whispered with an impish grin. She could see that Tsuchiura blushed. Hihara also heard the question and felt jealous. So he also piped in.

"Me, too, Miss. I like her too. We both like her. Every guy in the concours like her," he whispered so that Hino and Tsuchiya would not hear the conversation.

Upon hearing this, Yankumi looked at her imaginary camera and cringed. "She's so luck many guys like her. Why don't guys like me?"

Straightening up, she held her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko, Yankumi for short. I'm Tsuchiya's homeroom adviser and Math teacher. I'm so sorry for the behavior he's shown you."

Now, this was something. Tsuchiura and Hihara had never heard a teacher apologize for the mistakes of her students, nor introduce herself as a teacher to such student. They wondered even more. She still looked so young that one might mistake her for a college freshman.

"It's okay, Yamaguchi-sensei. We know about Tsuchiya's past, but we don't want to spill it out to Kaho-chan. It, after all, has nothing to do with her either," Hihara answered.

So Yankumi and the Seiso students also chatted and exchanged stories. Both guys learned for Tsuchiya's reason behind the behavior, and they begin to understand. Then Yankumi learned that Tsuchiura and Hino were in the same year and also were Hihara's kouhai. She also learned that they participated in the intra-school concours. That's where the romantic linkage of Hino to the guys began.

Well, it seems like we've forgotten about Minoru and Tetsu. They were serving Tsuchiya and Hino and were still talking in hushed sounds. Tetsu had noticed that Ojou had bought some takoyaki for herself, yet didn't even try tasting them. He was so hurt since he made much effort to improve the takoyaki's taste by adding MSG. He had wanted her to taste them and praise him for a job well done. But instead of nursing his grievance, he just observed Tsuchiya and Hino chatting gaily.

When the sun had begun to set, the Seiso students and the Kurogin people bid each other sayonara. Hino hugged Tsuchiya as he also hugged her. Tsuchiura and Hihara kept saying their thanks to Yankumi for being such a good conversationalist. Then they parted ways. Hihara went home alone. Tsuchiura suggested to Hino that they go to a dessert shop. Tsuchiya followed Yankumi to her house for that Math assignment he wanted her to teach him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Parfait/Takoyaki

Hino absentmindedly bit her spoon as she was eating her parfait. She couldn't get her mind off to what Tsuchiya had warned her. He didn't and hadn't wanted to let Hino tell anybody that they were cousins. That would put her in grave danger. If some bad guys knew that she was his cousin, they'd get even with him by making her as bait. He just couldn't let her be put to danger.

Of course she knew of his past. That fact that she knew was unknown to Tsuchiura. But that can't change anything. They're still cousins after all. The only thing she's going to do is to be careful. Thankfully, she had Tsuchiura to watch over her. But she knew that he can't be there for her all the time. Sigh…

"Nandesu ka, Hino? You seem…bothered," Tsuchiura noticed her prolonged silence.

Cherry-red-haired Girl shook her head. "_iie_. I was just thinking about Hikaru. He's gonna graduate soon. I wonder what he'll be taking to college. By that way, was that her girlfriend with him?"

"No, Yamaguchi-sensei's his homeroom adviser and Math teacher."

"She's interesting. She's so gay and funny. I wonder if Hikaru likes her," Hino said as she rested her head on her hand, looking far away. She had never known her cousin well lately since he moved far when they were still kids. But the notion of him going out with his teacher interested her.

Tsuchiura chuckled. "You seem to watch a lot of teeny-bopper shows on t.v lately."

"Kind of…Tsuchiura-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I…how will I put this one?" Hino suddenly blushed and seemed uneasy. "I kind of like Tsukimori-kun, but I also liked this other guy. I'm afraid I'd fall for both. And I'm afraid of rejection. What should I do? I wanted to tell my feelings for both, but then it seems inappropriate."

Tsuchiura felt hurt that his crush liked Tsukimori. But who was that other guy anyway? How could he help her? He didn't want to tell her his feelings for fear of rejection too, especially since Hino is his best friend.

"Eh, Tsuchiura-kun? You suddenly became silent…"

"Hino…look, I'm sorry, I can't help you with it…er…it's a difficult question, you know. By the way, do I know the other guy?"

Hino blinked her eyes, and then looked at her parfait. "Yeah, you do…" She answered in a low voice.

"I know him? Who is it? Tell me. That sounds intriguing." Tsuchiura suddenly wanted to know. He'd simply die if he wasn't the one chosen. To his dismay, Hino just sighed and continued eating her parfait.

"Just…forget it. Onegai…"

***

Yankumi was arranging her hair into a half pony tail when her grandfather knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Kumiko. Just to inform you that I had ordered Wakamatsu to give your student some refreshments. It isn't good to let visitors get unattended, is it?"

"Hai. Arigatoo, Ojisan," Yankumi replied from inside her room.

When she went downstairs, she found Tsuchiya seated in a cross-legged position in from of the low table in the living room. He was waiting for Yankumi. In front of him were his notebooks and a plate of takoyaki. Yankumi was amused. Wakamatsu had run all the way to the store to buy her student something he had eaten few minutes ago. So she herself sat across Tsuchiya and began their lessons.

While teaching math, Tsuchiya suddenly kept on gazing at Yankumi. He had never noticed it before, but she looked beautiful even with a half pony. Yankumi wears light make-up to school, and she looked pretty even without make up. Suddenly, it hit him. He was starting to have a crush on her. But then, she was his teacher, and it doesn't sound right. He suddenly didn't know his reason why he came there in the first place. Was it to only know math, or was it because he wanted to see Yankumi?

"Tsuchiya, are you with me?" Yankumi asked, rather annoyed. "You asked for my help, and you weren't even listening to me. Can you please reiterate what I had just said?" she demanded.

Tsuchiya bowed many times, asking for forgiveness. He never knew his daydreaming would let hem be embarrassed in front of her. So, Yankumi shook her head and handed her student a piece of paper with some equations to be solved. While Tsuchiya was answering the paper, Yankumi took a takoyaki and ate it. A smile plastered on her angelic face. This was the best takoyaki. Had Tetsu placed something to make them so tasty? So she got another and handed it in front of Tsuchiya.

"Have some, please," she said as she fed him like a baby. Then she squealed. She had a fun time looking at Tsuchiya eating with his cheeks puffed out like a squirrel, or a pig.

When dinner time came, Tsuchiya began to stand up. He had to go home now, he said. So Yankumi and her grandpa escorted him out of the house and bid him a happy trip home.

They were closing the gate when Ojisan suddenly asked. "Did you notice anything unusual with your student, Kumiko?"

"Ha?" she asked. She never found anything weird with Tsuchiya, except that he wasn't listening to her.

"That's what's unusual, Kumiko. I was just observing you both. While you were discussing, he kept gazing at you, looking at your face intently for what seemed like a couple of minutes or so. And he blushed when you scolded him."

"Of course, Ojisan. People blush with shame when they're scolded."

"With shame, or something else? Because it seems to me, Kumiko, that he wasn't blushing out of shame. He just didn't want you to find out…"

"Find out, what, Ojisan?"

But the old man did not answer her and instead turned his back on her. In the dark, a smirk crossed his face. He deciphered that Tsuchiya didn't come there to ask for Yankumi's help, but that he just wanted to see her because he liked her.

"A cat visits a house for so many reasons, Kumiko," was his riddle.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Confrontation

Yabuki noticed Tsuchiya and Yankumi eating at the takoyaki stand. With him were his friends Odagiri, Takeda and Hyuga. They were coming home from the arcade and decided to pass that way. They also noticed Hino and Tsuchiura chatting with Tsuchiya and Yankumi. So the gang approached them and greeted.

"Yo, Tsucchi! Long time no going out with us! Yankumi, konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa, Yabuki. Oi, Odagiri, it's a pleasure to see you with them! Hello, Takeda and Hyuga. Come and join us." Yankumi smiled. She ushered her students and bought a box for the visitors.

When Takeda noticed Tsuchiya chatting with Hino, he approached them.

"What a catch, Tsucchi! You never told us you have a girlfriend. She's so kawaii!"

"Oh, swell, she's not even my girlfriend. She's my cousin, Kahoko and she's Tsuchiura's girlfriend."

Girlfriend? Both Hino and Tuschiura exchanged glances and suddenly glanced away. They were so embarrassed that neither said a word. Tsuchiura couldn't believe what he had heard. It was always a dream come true to have Hino as girlfriend, but Tsuchiya gave a pre-empted answer. He hadn't even asked her yet! Hino, meanwhile, was aghast. Her best friend is her boyfriend? Shivers run her spine. She wished it were true. If Tsukimori won't ask her, she wished that Tsuchiura would. But then, both of them gave their quick response.

"No, we're not!" they answered in chorus.

"Well then, Tsucchi, why don't you introduce us to Ms. Kawaii? And Tsuchiura-kun?" Hyuga asked.

Tsuchiura didn't like Hyuga's manner of asking. It seems like he was harassing Hino or something. Fortunately, Tsuchiya came to the rescue. He coolly answered them.

"This is my cousin, Hino Kahoko, and her school mate and bestfriend, Tsuchiura Ryotaro. They are participants of the intra-school concours at Seiso Gakkou."

"At Seiso Gakkou? That's where my dad had wanted me to study before I was admitted to Kurogin," Odagiri said. Sure, his daddy was the District Chief of Police, and he had much influence over so many institutions. Odagiri would've been a Gen-Ed Student {since he didn't know how to play musical instruments}, and would've been Hino and Tsuchiura's senpai.

"Yeah sure, Ryu, since you're rich and all that. Sou desu ka?" Takeda asked gaily. Odagiri brushed off the question and just rolled his eyeballs, adding, "Would you please refrain talking about my dad?"

"Doshite?" Hino asked, suddenly interested. So the Kurogin guys told her about Odagiri able to graduate senior high school without even attending classes, which his daddy wanted and had bargained the School Chairman for.

"It has nothing to do with you, Hino. And would you please stop asking? You're so annoying!" Odagiri snapped as he walked away. Hino was caught off guard. Annoying? He speaks like Yunoki-senpai!

"Braggart! Oi, Odagiri!" Tsuchiura called out. To everyone's amazement, the green-haired guy went after the red-haired bishie and confronted him.

"How dare you speak like that in front of Hino!"

"Then tell her to mind her own business! It annoys me when people kept asking stupid questions!" Odagiri reasoned out before he went off. Tsuchiura was still shaking with anger at those insensitive remarks against his friend. He was only back to his senses when he felt a soft hand held his clenched fist. It was Hino. "Tsuchiura-kun, calm down now. You don't have to worry much about me," she softly said.

The others, meanwhile, looked at the sight with shock, and at the same time with delight.

"Why was Odagiri so rash?" Yankumi asked Takeda.

"Dunno, Yankumi. I guess he didn't want his sensitive side to be touched."

"Yeah. But I've noticed at how close your cousin is with her friend, Tsucchi. Aren't they going out or something? I mean, they're an item!" noted Hyuga.

"She never mentioned to me anything. Well, if it's really them, then why not? I mean, my cousin is beautiful, and the guy is just like me. Right, Yankumi?" Tsuchiya smirked, looking at his teacher.

"Hai. They look good together. Hey, why did you ask me, Tsuchiya?" she eyed her student, suspicious of him. Part of the reason was that she hadn't had a clue to her ojisan's riddle about the cat entering a house. Maybe she could find answers to Tsuchiya's behavior by looking at him. To her surprise, she saw Tsuchiya blush but without any reply.

Yabuki patted his friend and whispered. "Same thing goes with you, my friend. I now know the reason why you barely go out with us. Venus intervened, didn't she?" he asked with an impish grin. Then he took the last takoyaki in the box and called on Takeda and Hyuga to go with him and find Odagiri.

Yankumi seemed to have overheard and wondered. "Venus? Who's Venus?"

Venus, the Goddess of Love.

***

"Tsuchura-kun, arigato," Hino suddenly bowed and thanked him along the way home. The guy knit his eyebrows and cocked his head.

"Arigato? For what?"

"For defending me. I know that I can always count on you. _Demo…"_

Hino stopped on her tracks.

"I know that sometime in the near future, we won't be seeing each other again. I can't solely rely on you for my security. You've always protected me like what you did today, but then…I have to take care of myself alone. I don't want people to keep worrying about me, though I'm thankful that there are people who do worry for me, like Yunoki-senpai, Hihara-senpai…like you too…" she added softly.

"You don't have to worry about that, Hino. You'll always be my friend. I'm glad that you think of me that way. Why don't you come here, ne?" Tsuchiura beckoned Hino over to him and let her hug him. Hino blushed. The masculine scent of his perfume danced and teased her nose. She could easily fall in love with that. How she wished what Tsuchiya had said would come true.

Tsuchiura, meanwhile, couldn't help but blush too. Hino had that power to pacify him when he's angry with another guy, like Tsukimori or even Odagiri just now. The smell of her shampoo made him blissful. He felt overjoyed that Hino didn't even feel any malice hugging him. If it were Hihara, she'd freak out. How he wished what Tsuchiya had said would come true.

Mio and Nao were on their way home from a cookie shop when they saw their friend hugging the soccer superstar. Impish grins and giggles danced on their faces.

"Kyaaaahhhhh! ! ! ! It's so kawaii! ! ! !" Mio giggled.

"Yeah! And I can't wait to see Amou-san's face once she sees this scoop!" Nao joked.

"Oi, oi, let's not put our friend in hot water, ne?" Mio warned, rather disappointed at Nao.

"Gomen, gomen. I was just kidding! Of course, I'd not let that nosy reporter get the HOTTEST news. We could keep that and tease Kaho-chan about it, ne?"

And so, they ducked at another to prevent being seen. They'd simply die if Hino sees that they saw THAT event.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

For what seemed to be flashbacks, here's what happened now…

_Y: I'm here in a Korean Restaurant with him. I'm wearing a pink mini-dress, my hair's still in two jinkies {that's my way of protecting my identity, you know} and wearing light make up, as always. Shiratori-sensei had told me once that wearing pink increases my chances for love. So I tried it. And why not? It's as if I believed in that superstition anyway. He's wearing a plaid polo shirt tucked in a black hair was, as usual, so anime-ish and all that. He even wore the watch I gave him_!_ But he looked really presentable tonight. Am I really looking at my student? Or am I looking at a possible boyfriend candidate? Baka_! _I'm daydreaming again. Quit it_!

_***_

_T: My_! _She looks like a kindergarten with her attire. But she looked fabulous. She just takes my breath away. I'm so glad I was able to ask her out tonight. And she didn't mind eating in a Korean restaurant. She had a knack for foreign appetite. We're the same in that aspect. Does that mean that we're soul mates? I mean, we have the same likes and dislikes {hey, I'm starting to sound like an autograph book or a scrapbook or something like that, jeez…}. And since it's my graduation, I don't mind spending, especially for her. It'll probably be the last time we'll be seeing each other since she resigned from Kurogin. Maybe she'll apply in other schools in other prefectures too. If I don't act now, I'll surely miss the chance to say it. _

***

_R: Today is the last day of school. With the exams and the concours over, there'll be no more things to be done. It's summer time. But then, she decided_ _to take a summer job to sustain her lessons in playing the violin. I never questioned her why she was that good; then her playing became so bad just before the fourth selection. It's not my right to judge her at all. Maybe she was just so downtrodden with the snapping of the violin's strings that she just wanted to stop playing it altogether. But I urged her to stay. Part of me wanted to compete with her. Yet part of me wanted to see her every time we have meetings or practices._

_Now, we are in a cake shop. I wanted to give her a cake just like I gave one to my ex. In our custom here, if a guy gives a cake to a girl, it means that he likes her. And I really do like her. I wonder if she realized that custom. Oh wow, here's the cake I ordered now. I wish I could tell her tonight how I felt about her. I wish she wouldn't turn me down. Good Lord, please help me…_

_*** _

_H: The second year of my high school life ended at last. I'm so happy that it is vacation time already. I could get a summer job and study violin at the same time._

_What could get better than be with him? We're in a cake shop my friends and I discovered months ago, and which he and I frequented. I wondered why he didn't let me order cake. I had wanted to order my favorite Tiramisu. Well, maybe he planned on eating alone. Stingy. Wait, he ordered two black forest cake? Wow_! _That's also my favorite…wait…could it be that he like it too? Eh, how much am I gonna pay him. Sheesh_!

Chapter 5: Revelation

When Yankumi and Tsuchiya went out of the Korean Restaurant, they walked towards the park. The fountain area was unusually deserted, yet people come and go or pass by there.

"Samui…" Yankumi said as she kept rubbing her hands. Samui means cold.

"Here, Yankumi, you can take my jacket."

"Arigato."

When Yankumi had worn Tsuchiya's jacket, she sat down on the bench. She urged her student to sit down too.

"The night is quite quiet, yet many people pass this way, ne, Yankumi? They only talk in whispers and are in a hurry. Their stomachs must be grumbling so hard," Tsuchiya joked to start a conversation. Yankumi just nodded her head, still feeling chilly even with that jacket around her. So Tsuchiya held her close, his hand on top of hers.

"You sure didn't feel cold at all, Tsuchiya. I envy you…"

"Yeah, right. Feeling in love gives warmth to my heart—"

"Say it again, young man?" Yankumi's eyes widened as she turned to look at him, stupefied. Tsuchiya realized his error. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, like on guilty after being caught red-handed. And yet, that was what he felt. He then breathed hard, resigning to the fact that he had uttered something alarming.

Turning to Yankumi, she held her hand again.

"Hai, you heard it right."

"Nani?"

"I never thought that I'd feel this way for you, Yankumi , since I didn't like you from the start. I always thought that you were like the other teachers, like Ishikawa even. But you were different. You even proved yourself different from other girls. I suddenly was drawn to your 'background', yet, I didn't fear you at all. You showed me that you're one extraordinary girl, one who would forget herself and fight for us. You showed me that appearance didn't matter. I was drawn to your wit and to what you taught me. Most especially, I was drawn to your smile. The reason why I wanted to go to you to that takoyaki stand was that I wanted to see the other side of you I do not know, yet you still showed that same mien to us, especially now that I know about your family. That gave me more reasons to like—no, to love you more. I always thought that you were pretentious, but you weren't. You showed us that sometimes, you have to protect something by bowing down to the enemies. You protected your 'background' by blending in with the crowd. It takes much courage to do that. And I like courageous women, women who know what is important for them. I wanted that kind of girl who would stand up for what is right. Especially when I wanted a family of my own, I wanted that girl to know how to protect her household. That's what I like about you, Yankumi.

"Honestly, it also took me this much courage to say it. I just blundered by blurting it out unnecessarily. But my feelings are honest, believe me. It's not easy hiding all these for so long a time that I decided that once I graduated, apart from thanking you for letting me graduate, I would like you to know how I really feel about you."

Yankumi smiled. She gazed at her student with such misty eyes she felt that she would cry. Suddenly, she hugged Tsuchiya. She had had many unrequited loves before, yet this came unexpectedly. She never thought that her student would think of her that way. Tsuchiya had always been close to her, his gang being her favorite among a bunch of crooks. He was her favorite. And this graduation ceremony, one that she had been looking forward to, has its reward of love. Now, she knew the answer to her ojisan's riddle. Arigato, Ojisan…

"Thank you, Tsuchiya. I'm glad you felt that way for me {_Sniff, sniff}_. To tell you honestly, I don't know how I feel about you right now, but don't be down. I'm glad that I've met you. In fact, you are my most favorite student. Don't worry, we'll just keep in touch, okay? You have my mobile phone number. We could set up a meeting together. I'm not making you hope, but who knows? I might, you know…since you're also a good-looking young man…"

"You don't have to flatter me, Yankumi. It's all right. I can wait. I'll study hard so that you'll become proud of me. That's my promise to you," Tsuchiya said, smiling.

"Deal," was Yankumi's laconic reply.

"FIGHT-O, OH!" They both shouted.

Meanwhile…

"Black forest cake? You like it too, Tsuchiura-kun?"

The green-haired guy didn't answer. Instead, he smiled and nodded. To Hino's surprise, Tsuchiura got a fork and took a small portion of his cake. He then urged her to eat that piece like he was feeding a baby. So not like him. When Hino took that piece, she smiled. She really liked this cake. And most especially, her best friend fed her with it. What could get more romantic than that?

Tsuchiura observed Hino chewing the cake in her mouth. She looked so kawaii that he wanted to tell her now of his feelings for her.

Suddenly, the waiter arrived, bringing their drinks. He noticed the cakes since he himself had brought those same orders. He smiled at Hino, winking at her.

"You're very lucky, miss. This man just gave out to you his heart tonight," he said before he moved away.

Hino was puzzled. What does he mean by that? Her gaze suddenly shifted to Tsuchiura's silent stare at her. There was something in his eyes that she didn't understand. Or did she? Could it be that…he likes her?

Tsuchiura looked at Hino gaze away, blushing. Then he reached out his hand to hold hers. He was even more surprised that Hino's hand felt hot, and shivering.

"Yes, Hino, he was right. I had waited all this time to tell you what you needed to know. You know that every guy in the concours like you, I'm sure you're not dense about these things. But then, I was drawn to you from the first time I saw you. And since then, no matter how I tried hiding these feelings, I can't keep them hidden from you. Even if Hihara-senpai, maybe even Yunoki-senpai and Tsukimori had their eyes on you, I wanted you to notice me. You have no idea how you spun our worlds upside down. You seem to me the most beautiful girl in school, and I never wanted each second to pass without seeing you. This, of course is impossible since we aren't classmates, are we? I suddenly came to realize Tsuchiya-senpai's joke as…the truth. Really, Hino, I had longed wished for this day that I would already reveal to you…that I like you…"

Hino blinked. So he did also believe what Tsuchiya said! She just kept quiet, about to also answer and tell him all that Tsuchiura neede to know. Yet, the guy continued.

"But since you were so quiet, I presumed that…maybe…you couldn't take what I had just said. I'm sorry if I've offended you. It may seem embarrassing, me asking your forgiveness—"

"_Iie_, Tsuchiura-kun…I…I thank you for being honest with me. And I thank you for feeling that way for me…because…"

"Because what?"

"Because…" Hino suddenly blushed. Then she stood up, pulled Tsuchiura closed to her and kissed him full on the lips. The pianist's eyes widened at her boldness. Even the other costumers were taken aback by her courage. The waiter just smiled and shook his head. Just as I expected, he muttered.

When Hino broke this kiss, she saw him blush. Even she was shocked at her boldness. But she couldn't fight it any longer.

"I like you too, Tsuchiura-kun. You…were that other guy I told you once. And since Tsukimori-kun never said anything at all, I decided that is shouldn't make the mistake of telling him, he who was ever so cold to me. I had wanted something like this to come up. This is a dream-come-true date. I wanted things to e so perfect. And I felt ashamed for being so bold, doing that to you without your consent, but I can't take it any longer…I like—no, love you, Ryotaro!"

"Kahoko…I love you too…" he whispered. And he then bent down and hugged her.

"Thank you, Kahoko. This is the best year-end gift I've ever received."

"Me too…"

And they continued hugging each other, unmindful of the cold zephyr that suddenly blew. The night was perfect indeed, and so was the moment.

THE END


End file.
